The invention relates to a method for attaching a diamond component to metal wherein a layer of brazing material is provided at the interface between the diamond and the metal.
According to a conventional method of this type the metal to which the diamond part has to be attached is heated to the brazing temperature of the brazing material, by resistance heating or electromagnetic heating, for example. In the first place problems occur in view of the different coefficients of expansion of the materials used. Further, deformation of the metal occurs easily. These problems are enhanced because the method is usually applied to vulnerable parts.
The invention aims to provide a method of the above-mentioned kind, in which these disadvantages are obviated in a simple but nevertheless effective manner.